


A Very Sanvers Christmas

by Rheah, RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Classical music concert, Cookie competition, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff, French culture, Just Dance, Truth or Dare, monopoly, potstickers, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/pseuds/Rheah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots that center around Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer, written to help pass the time until Christmas day. Be prepared for fluff, angst, AU, and more fluff!





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our Advent Calendar! For a little bit of background information, I, RoseWilliams15, will be writing for the odd days of the month, while my co-author, Rheah, writes for the evens. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter written by: RoseWilliams15

A phone went off from across the room and Alex groaned. She kicked the feet out from under her sparring partner and pinned him to the ground. He tapped out instantly and she ran over to her phone, not even bothering to check the caller ID. “Danvers.” She said breathlessly. 

There was a chuckle on the other end. “Is this a bad time Alex? I can call back later…” 

Alex blushed, recognizing Maggie’s voice immediately. “Oh shut up. I was just finishing up my workout.” 

“Mmhm.” Maggie replied. Alex rolled her eyes. She knew the woman well enough to know that she was smirking into the phone. “Anyway, I wanted to see if you were up for date night at my apartment after work.” 

Alex’s heart swelled. She wasn't sure when she would stop getting excited at the fact that she was actually dating Maggie Sawyer, but she hoped it wouldn't be any time soon. “Did you finally get sick of greasy alien bar food?” She asked, taking on a teasing tone. 

“That, and I don’t know if my pride could handle any more losses to you at the pool table.” 

Alex cracked a smile. “Fair enough.I think I’m....” The smile quickly turned to a frown when she remembered what day it was. “Actually, tonight doesn't work. I'm so sorry. It's sister night and I already promised Kara I would bring the pot stickers, if I don’t show, it could get ugly. Can I take a rain-check?”

“... Um, sure. Listen, I have to get back to work, I'll call you later.” Maggie responded, the cheer dropping from her tone. 

Alex could feel Maggie’s disappointment through the phone. The worst part was that she could do nothing about it. “Bye Maggie.” Alex ended the call and turned around to face her opponent, who caught the look in her eye and shuddered. She smirked. “Ready to go again?”  
***  
Later that day…

Alex lifted the hand that was not weighed down by a triple order of pot stickers to knock on Kara’s door, just as Kara opened it, dressed in her full Supergirl costume. “Hey.” They said in unison. 

Alex took in Kara’s outfit and raised an eyebrow. “Going somewhere?” 

Kara nodded her head rapidly. “Yeah actually. Clark called and said he needed my help, I was just about to fly out when you walked up.” 

Alex was taken slightly aback. “Oh-uh okay. Does he need help from the DEO too?” 

“Not this time, but he wanted me to tell you he said hi.” Kara said making her way toward the window. “I’m really sorry about sister night, can we try again tomorrow?” 

Alex nodded. “Absolutely.” With that, Kara jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. 

Alex pulled out her phone and dialed the number of her most recent call, it only rang once before it was picked up. “Alex? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until later.” 

“There has been a change of plans. Kara’s boss is making her stay late to finish a report tonight and she won't be able to make it to dinner. Are you still up for date night? If it makes a difference, I have more fresh potstickers than two girls could possibly consume.” 

“Well, I was going to say no, but the pot stickers saved your case.” Maggie said in her signature deadpan. “Come on over, I just opened a bottle of wine.” 

Alex grinned and quickly closed and locked Kara’s door before walking quickly to her car.  
***  
It didn’t take long to get to Maggie’s apartment and soon enough, Alex was knocking on her door. 

Maggie opened up immediately, with a smile that put her dimples on full display. “Hey Alex.” She said before rolling onto her tip toes and giving Alex a quick on the lips. “Come in.”

Alex smiled and made her way inside the apartment. She had been here a few times in the past, but it always struck her how minimalistically Maggie lived. In the middle of the living room stood an old and worn blue couch with a red fleece blanket folded over the back of it. In front of that was a small light brown coffee table that was currently holding a bottle of wine and two glasses as well as two empty plates. The final object in the room was a mounted 32 inch tv that was playing a Castle rerun.

“Don’t you get enough cop talk at work?” Alex asked as she set down the pot stickers.

Maggie shrugged. “I like to pick out the inaccuracies. I can turn it off now if you want.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve always loved that show, although now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure that I am just in love with Stana Katic.” 

“You and me both.” Maggie said with a smirk. “Take a seat.” Alex obliged and then set to dividing up the pot stickers while Maggie poured the wine.  
***

Four episodes in, the potstickers were demolished and the wine bottle was empty. The girls had shifted so that Maggie had her feet propped up on the coffee table and Alex’s head rested on her lap. Alex had fallen asleep thirty minutes ago, soon after Maggie had begun rubbing small, soft circles on her back. Maggie checked the time on her phone and sighed. It was almost midnight.  
Maggie leaned over and placed a light kiss on Alex’s forehead. “Wake up Sleeping Beauty, it’s getting late.” Alex shifted slightly and groaned. Maggie rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile at how adorable her girlfriend was when she was sleepy. “Up an at ‘em Danvers.” 

Alex sat up with her eyes still closed. “What time is it?” 

“11:45.” 

Alex frowned. “I should get home.” 

Maggie brushed a misplaced curl behind Alex’s ear. “It’s kind of late to be out, you could always stay. My bed is more than big enough for both of us.” 

Alex’s eyes flew open in shock. “W-what? Like stay,” Alex gestured to the room. “Here? Tonight?”

“Nerd. Yes here. But it’s totally up to you, I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” 

Alex bit her lip in response the butterflies that were beginning to fill her stomach. “How soft are your sheets?” 

“Is that yes?” 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Maggie smirked. “Fine. My sheets are very soft.”

“Good, then it’s a yes.” 

“You are something else.” Maggie said, standing up and offering her hand to Alex. “Come on, let’s see if we can find you something to sleep in.”


	2. I may have a crush on my oldest enemy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were my rival in first grade and damn you’ve gotten really hot since then. Or how Maggie came back in Alex's life and turned it into a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm very excited to do this again. Last year was a wonderful experience and I think my English has improved since then. I'm really lucky to have with me RoseWilliams15 as a co-author and I'm very glad she convinced me to do this. I must warn you: this chapter contains a lot of angst because why not? It's funny and I'll post part 2 on Sunday; I don't want you to wait for tooo long.
> 
> Rheah

It all started in the first grade the first day they met. Alex was excited to be here, she had all her school furniture ready months ago. Her mother dropped her to school and she realized she was a big girl now. She was sitting straight, her back glued to the backrest of her tiny chair, when this girl walked in.

“Hello everyone.” She muttered and went to sit at the back of class. Tiny Alex felt blood boil in her veins. How dare she? Who did she think she was? Eliza had taught her that she should avoid to be late for school and to always apologize if that happened. She turned her head to shot the late girl a dead glare but she winked back and Alex thought that she had pretty eyes that couldn’t stop looking at.

“Alex, what did I say?”

Why did her teacher had to notice that she wasn’t listening? She couldn’t obviously answer the question.

“Excuse me Miss, but why is she allowed in the class? I read the school rules and it said that a student must get a note from her parents to be accepted in class if they’re late.”

“It’s the first day of school, Alex, and this kind of behavior is not wanted here. Maybe Maggie ha some problems you don’t know about. I’ll have a word with your mother about it.”

Alex had never felt so ashamed and betrayed in her short existence. She didn’t do anything; Maggie did!

As the year went by, Maggie proved herself to be as intelligent and gifted as Alex and the teacher used to pair them together until they both refused to do the project if that meant spending one more minute with each other. Actually it didn’t bother Maggie, but Alex couldn’t take one more sassy remark without hitting something.

 

Looking back at those years, Alex realized that she had been a bitch with Maggie and would totally slap her old self. Maybe it was because left at the end of sixth grade. Alex had matured since then and would be graduating in a year. Her senior year was going to be the best year of her life: she had friends, popularity (that had something to do with her punching the prom king when he left Kara for some girl. Everybody liked Kara; no one dared to hurt her) and everyone knew she was going to have a brilliant scientific career.  Until she walked into her AP chemistry class and she there, sitting at her place.

“That’s my seat Sawyer get out of here.”

“Make me, Miss Grumpy. Time may have done you some good but clearly you’re still this self-righteous bitch. ” 

Alex wasn’t going to get insulted in her own school. She brought her face closer to Maggie’s, who clearly did something very close to biting her inferior lip. She did notice that because Maggie had those wonderful lips that Alex couldn’t stop staring at. It was obviously because she wanted to punch her in the face because Alex Danvers was straight. Like super straight she had a few boyfriends and even kissed Maxwell in third grade. But he wasn’t a good kisser and that’s why Alex hated it.

“Hello class, I hope you’re ready for your last year here.”

Physics brought back to reality. She had always liked science. It was something she understood as a very realistic person. You don’t need feelings or people when you know how the universe works and the name of every known atoms that compose it.

Things hadn’t changed and both girls spent the hour and a half trying to answer every questions, raising their hands faster than Hermione Granger when she knows the answer. Competition made Alex feel good. She liked that feeling of adrenalin when she did things better than others and she especially liked crushing people. Not that she was vicious but it made her day a little better, proving herself and the world she was still perfect. Her mom couldn’t see that, because Kara was perfect but Alex never enough. Maggie had let herself go during her time away. She wasn’t as good as she used too. But that shouldn’t have been enough for Alex to make that stupid remark. She probably went too far, in front of Maggie’s new friends on top of that. She looked like she had been slapped and stormed out of the room. Oddly it made Alex feel awful. She had only made a nasty comment, so why was her heart aching so badly?

 

Maggie was nowhere to be seen at school during the rest of the day and she forgot about it. She had stayed later than usual to finish a science project when someone pulled her out of her chair and pinned her against the wall. Her hooded aggressor was smaller than her but very strong and her hot breath was tickling Alex’s neck. But the most disturbing detail was this smell of lavender lotion that reminded her of the one she borrowed from Sawyer once in third grade. And she was probably the only one stupid enough to attack her. Everyone here knew that she practiced martial arts but when she tried to switch their positions, the two strong arms maintained firmly pressed against the wall.

“Listen Sawyer, I’ve to go home, so if you could just stop whatever you’re doing.”

“No, you listen, Danvers. I get it, people like you here but that doesn’t give you the right to insult people because you’re some queen who’s afraid to lose her crown. Some things have changed for me and I thought you could understand me more than everyone here. But I was wrong about you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just thought you and I had something once upon a time but clearly that’s who you are?”

“What are you talking about? We hated each other, you did everything to piss me off! You can’t come back years later and rewrite history!”

“You know what forget it Danvers, do as if I said nothing, just stop bothering me that’s all, I’m having a rough time, and I can’t deal with you.”

“You can’t just attack me and expect me to let it go, what’s going on?”

“I’m attacking YOU? YOU were the one that aggressed me this morning.”

“It was only a remark.”

“Well, maybe that hit a bit too close to home. But you wouldn’t understand, your life is perfect and you’re clearly not dealing with the same problem as me.”

“My life is FAR from perfect! You don’t know anything about me!”

Alex yelled that last sentence at Maggie when she felt pushed harder against the wall, Maggie’s lips dangerously close to her. And suddenly, that gap was gone and Maggie was devouring her mouth like she couldn’t get enough of her taste. Alex’s body was on fire, every touch, every fragment of her skin that was against Maggie’s were hurting her. She wanted more, she wanted this instant to last forever but she was afraid. Oh god she was so afraid, more than she’s ever been. So she broke her own heart.

“What did you do this?”

“I’m sorry Alex, I thought…”

“You thought wrong, I don’t want to have anything to do with you. LEAVE ME ALONE!”

She screamed at her pushing her against the floor. Maggie quickly got back on her feet and ran away. Alex sank to her knees, trying to muffle her sobs that were convulsing her body. _Don’t go. Please Maggie, come back. I’ll be yours._ She had ruined everything, but maybe that was for the best, she couldn’t the whispers behind their backs, the looks, their parents. What would Eliza think of her? She would probably reject her for liking it. It, not it her. For liking a girl. Her brain started to process the information as she wiped her tears away. Her brain was always supposed to be stronger than her heart and if losing herself in the process was the price to pay she would pay it. If feeling numb or miserable was what she had to do in order to protect herself she would accept it. Because, as her brain suggested after analyzing the data, she was gay. But that couldn’t happen, not here at least. So she bottled up her emotions, remove her heart from the Alex decisions control room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Feel free to comment or leave a kudo and see you tomorrrow with a chapter writen by RoseWilliams15


	3. What Have You Gotten Yourself Into Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie shows up late to coffee with Alex and finds her girlfriend in a very sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you enjoy day three.
> 
> Chapter by: RoseWilliams15

Maggie brought her car to a stop and bit into her cheek. Come on, come on, come on. She thought to herself in frustration as she watched a line of cars pass in front of her. The time on her dashboard clock made it painfully clear that she was already over twenty minutes late to her coffee date with her favorite member of the DEO. 

 

She glared at the light, and under her gaze, or more likely, under the timing mechanism, it flashed from red to green, and Maggie took off, turning sharply into the parking lot of the coffee shop that was just past the intersection. There weren’t many spots left, but with a stroke of luck, the detective somehow managed to find one directly in front of the building. 

 

Maggie shut off the car and collected her wallet and keys before glancing out the windshield, only to see Alex seated at a table across from a well dressed man that had to have been in his mid to late 40s. Before the brunette had time to properly process the sight, Alex glanced out the window and gave her the most pained smile humanly possible, before turning back to face the man. 

 

“Jeez Danvers, what have you gotten yourself into now?” She asked aloud before cracking her knuckles and rolling her neck, perhaps a bit overdramatically. “This’ll be good.” 

 

Maggie entered the coffee shop with her usual swagger and sauntered up to the counter and had a brief chat with the barista. Alex watched the exchange, unconsciously tapping the table with her fingers, completely ignoring the stranger that was sitting in front of her, though he was so involved in his story that he didn’t seem to mind. She had to keep herself from sighing in relief when the detective finally made her way over. Maggie got to the table just in time to hear the mystery man describing the furnished interior of his yacht. She rolled her eyes and put on her most sickeningly sweet smile. “I’m so glad I caught you babe, you forgot this by the sink this morning.” She said, holding up an engagement ring. 

 

Alex’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline, but expression when unnoticed because her unwanted companion had his full attention on Maggie. His mouth was puckered and his eyes looked like they were seconds away from popping clean out of his head. Maggie took a few steps closer and slid into the booth next to Alex, casually giving the girl a kiss hello before turning to look at the man. “Thank you for keeping my fiance company, I really appreciate it. Can I get your name?”

 

The man opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able to come up with a response. “Don’t mention it, I-uh actually need to get going.” He mumbled before grabbing his coat and dashing out the door. 

 

As soon as he was gone, both girls burst into laughter. “Who the hell was that guy Danvers?” Maggie asked between giggles.

 

Alex shook her head and shrugged. “I looked down at my phone for two seconds and when I looked up, he was sitting there. He didn’t even give me a chance to introduce myself before he began giving me his entire, and apparently, very successful, life story. I tried to tell him I was expecting someone, but I couldn’t get a word in edgewise.” Maggie was now physically shaking with laughter. “Don’t even start. It’s your fault that I got into this mess in the first place. Are you gonna tell me why you were thirty minutes late?” 

 

All of the humor drained from Maggie’s face and was replaced by a blush. “My interrogation ran long. But, I got a confession, and saved you from mister ‘my yacht costs more than your house’. You can’t be that mad at me.” 

 

Alex smiled. “Fine, but only because you pulled it off so smoothly.” She said, giving Maggie a quick peck on the lips. “I have to ask, where on Earth did you get that ring?” 

 

“Oh right.” Maggie said, standing up again. “I borrowed it from the barista. I told her it was official police business.”

 

“You did not.” 

 

Maggie raised her hands in mock surrender. “Fine. I gave her ten bucks.” 

 

“And you say I’m the nerd.” 

 

“Keep talking Danvers, I could easily find your friend and get him to finish his riveting story.”   
Alex’s mouth snapped shut and Maggie chuckled before heading back to the counter to return the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff for you on this lovely Saturday. Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos, and prepare yourselves for the exciting continuation of yesterday's cliff hanger by Rheah, which comes out tomorrow!


	4. I may have a crush on my oldest enemy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie talk. Instead of keeping their feelings bottled up and good things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried this part with less angst and more fluff. But I'm sure there is still angst in that. Enjoy day four!  
> Rheah

Weeks passed by and they didn’t even tried to speak to each other. Alex was leaving the room as soon as she could smell lavender. She kept avoiding Maggie, not answering phone calls or texts. But Maggie was skipping their shared classes and Alex had started to feel the void she had left. Why had she been so dumb? Why did Maggie do this? She was playing the scene again and again and again in her head and nothing made sense.

It took time but this became their new normal, avoiding each other or empty glances. They kept doing that until the physics teacher chose group partners at random and they were both paired together. As soon as the bell rang, Alex grabbed Maggie’s arm, dragged her down the hallway and pushed her into an empty classroom.

“Look Danvers, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You’ve kept your mouth shut, thank you for that by the way, I’m still figuring things out. Sorry if I’ve upset you. If you don’t want to be my partner, I’ll ask for another one.”

Alex stared at her for long minutes, unable to speak, unable to process her feelings. They both stayed silent for what felt like an eternity for the both of them.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

“Maggie, wait.” Alex had always been impulsive, hot-headed, and so strong. But at this particular moment, the words barely got out of her mouth. It sounded like a pathetic plea but she didn’t care. Slowly, she laced their fingers together and pressed her mouth against Maggie’s. The latter, feeling the warm and soft lips against hers kissed back passionately until they both ran out of air.

“That was…”

“Wow” Alex whispered, still out of breath. “It was amazing. And you know what? I think you’ll make a good partner. Tomorrow, my house after school. Kara and mom will be out shopping.”

And just like that she left the room and a very confused Maggie, wondering what had just happened. Her first reflex was to text her, but she didn’t have her number (They didn’t need each other until now). But isn’t it always the case: people you don’t need until you breathe without them?

 

To be completely honest, Maggie had no idea how this happened. She showed up at Alex’s house with the firm intention to work the project, so why were they making out on Alex’s bed? Not that it was unpleasant, but shouldn’t they take it slow? And Alex was kissing her neck, leaving small and quick kisses that burned her skin. Well, you only live once, they should totally keep doing that.

“So, you’re gay?”

“I don’t know yet but maybe if I keep kissing you, I’ll have the answer.”

“No, Alex, this is serious. I don’t want you to realize that it was just something you wanted to try.”

“Don’t worry Maggie.”

“No I'm worried, because we’ve known each other for a long time and, and I think I’m falling for you.”

“Maggie, I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever done to you. You were always so good at everything, so beautiful and so perfect. I don’t want you to go away.”

“I don’t want to leave but if you don’t feel the same way, I…”

“I love you.”

“What? Why? I mean, I love you too.”

"I was thinking, can I hold your hand tomorrow and I'll authorize you to sit next to me."

"Only if I can sit on your seat."

"You'll have to sit on my laps."

"Shut up. We still have a project to finish."

"We have two weeks to finish it. I think we still have time to do other things."

"Is love turning Miss Alex-perfect student-Danvers into a rebel?"

"No you are. And I finished the project before you arrive to make sure we could cuddle."

"Really?"

"What can I say, I love science."

"Nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, RoseWilliams15 will brighten your Monday with all her fluff tomorrow.


	5. I'm Sorry Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is woken up in the middle of the night by a vicious nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing things up a little bit today by adding a little angst. Don't worry though, there is a very fluffy ending. 
> 
> Chapter by: RoseWilliams15

Alex paced back and forth in front of a park bench, doing her best to calm her nerves and keep herself from drowning in worst case scenarios. So far, it was not working.

 

Half an hour ago, she had received the dreaded ‘We need to talk’ text from Maggie. At first, Alex had tried to be rational about it. It’s probably nothing, you’re just reading too far into it. She had thought. Unfortunately, the idea only lasted a few seconds, and soon after, the negativity hit. The other shoe is finally dropping. I’m surprised to took this long. This whole relationship has been too good to be true. This last thought had swirled never endingly through her head until she caught sight of a familiar leather jacket clad brunette, at which point, her mind went blank.

 

Maggie caught her gaze and Alex’s stomach sank. There was no doubt that something was off with the detective. Her eyes were missing their usual sparkle and her face was devoid of its ever-present smile. Her Maggie was gone.

 

Maggie closed the distance between herself and Alex, but stopped her advance when there was a ten-foot gap between them. Alex swallowed thickly and started to speak. “Maggie, I…” She trailed off when she saw Maggie shake her head.

 

Maggie took a deep breath. “Listen Alex,” Alex cringed. “We aren’t working out. I like you, a lot, but I can’t date you anymore. Something didn’t feel right to me from the start, but I wanted to give it a shot and let things play out, and now that they have, I know that I should have followed my gut. It would have been better for both of us if I had.”

 

Alex fought against the tears that were brimming in her eyes. “I don’t understand Maggie. What happened? If I did something wrong, I can fix it, we can fix it.” She said with a shaky voice. “Please Maggie.” Her last sentence coming out in a whisper.

 

“I’m sorry Alex.” Maggie turned and walked off in the same direction that she came.

 

Alex flung herself into a sitting position. She looked around and instead of the park, she saw her bedroom shrouded in darkness. She picked her phone up off of her bedside table and sighed. Her lock screen told her that it was two o’clock in the morning, and that she was still dating Maggie, judging by the background picture that should Alex hugging the detective from behind and placing a kiss on her cheek. It’s okay, it was a dream. She thought as she set the phone back down. Alex slipped back onto her back and closed her eyes. 

 

It wasn’t two minutes before her eyes snapped back open and she once again had her phone in her hand. “It wouldn’t hurt to give her a call, just to make sure everything is okay.” She mumbled aloud before unlocking the phone and dialing Maggie’s number. It rang once before Alex’s good sense returned and she hung up. “You idiot, it’s the middle of the night. She’s not going to answer. Just call her in the morning.” Alex said, getting after herself as she turned her phone completely off so that she wouldn’t be tempted to do anything else.

 

Alex’s eyes began to droop as the early wakeup call started to take its toll on her. She pulled her comforter up to her chin and soon drifted off, only to be woken up twenty minutes later by someone pounding incessantly on her front door. Alex jumped out of bed, and grabbed her gun from the drawer of her bedside table. A quick glance out the peephole yielded a frantic Maggie wearing black and blue plaid pajama pants and a NCPD sweatshirt along with a pair of bright yellow slippers. 

 

Alex opened the door and looked at her girlfriend with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Maggie what are you…?”

 

Maggie stepped inside and looked around the apartment before turning back to look Alex up and down. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine Mags, why are you here?”

 

“You called me but the call ended before I could pick it up and when I tried to call you back, it went straight to voicemail. I got here as fast as I could because I was afraid that something had happened to you.”

 

Alex threw her arms around Maggie and pulled her into a tight hug. After a moment, she pulled back and was met with a very confused look from the detective. “What was that for? Are you really okay?”

 

Alex smiled with slightly teary eyes. “I’m better than okay actually.” Maggie tilted her head to the side, still very much confused. Alex blushed slightly. “I had a dream that you- uh broke up with me and when I woke up, I called you to make sure that we were okay, but then I realized that how early it was and then…”

 

Alex was cut off by Maggie’s lips on hers. Alex melted into the kiss and felt all of her fears from that night slip away. Maggie pulled away and pressed her forehead to Alex’s. “I have no intention of breaking up with you Alex Danvers.” Alex smiled, and Maggie wiped away a stray tear. “How about I stick around tonight and keep you company? Just in case you have another dream like that.” Alex nodded and grabbed Maggie’s hand before pulling her gently toward the bedroom.

 

The girls slipped into Alex’s bed, and Alex moved so that head was resting on Maggie’s chest. Maggie in turn, wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her close, giving the other girl a kiss on the top of the head. “Get some sleep, Danvers.” She whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. If so, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. Stay tuned for Rheah's next chapter tomorrow!


	6. The Incredibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I see why the cape was a bad idea .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I hope you had a great day. This is your daily fluff. I did manage to write fluff and not turn it into angst like last time.  
> Rheah

 

Maggie and Alex were fighting the regular villain of the week. Yes, Maggie had noticed that Supergirl enemies tended to appear weekly and that they had to fight them again and again. Suddenly, the alien, the one that were trying to kill them not Supergirl, grabbed Supergirl’s cape and threw her on the ground. She cracked the asphalt, hitting the ground in a moan of pain.

“Now I see why the cape was a bad idea.” Maggie said rushing to protect Alex who was checking if Supergirl was alright. She was because she flew away with Mr. Mean Alien leaving them both behind.

“What did you mean? I think the cape is pretty cool.”

“The Incredibles. Is your cinematic culture that small?”

“Never seen it.” Alex shrugged.

“Really Danvers? This calls for movie night. Come on, I must have a copy of the DVD at home.”

“Fine but I drive.”

“What? My driving skills are perfect.”

“You don’t handle being stuck in the traffic and a car chase the same way Maggie.”

“But drive fast it’s already late and I’ll have a lot of paperwork tomorrow.”

Alex’s phone buzzed, announcing them the Good News: Supergirl had defeated the evil. National week was probably safe for another week.

__________

“This movie is not that bad. It’s still a kid movie”

“Not that bad? I wasn’t a kid when it came out and I adored it. It’s not for children, it’s deep.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at Maggie “Who knew? Detective Maggie Sawyer has a thing for Disney cartoons. I’m sure your colleagues will be very interested by that information.”

“I’ll stop you here. Blackmailing is a complicated art.”

“Because you think I haven’t blackmailed people before?”

“I’m sure you have. I’m just saying, I’m better.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“So you don’t have convincing arguments?”

Maggie tangled up her hands in Alex’s hair and kissed her.

“That’s my convincing argument.”

Alex started to put small kisses on Maggie’s neck and cheeks, avoiding her lips. Her hands found their usual location: locked behind Maggie’s back. Their bodies entangled together were too much for the couch and they both fell on the floor trying to laugh which resulted in a hoarse laugh because of their oxygen-deprived lungs. Maggie got back on her feet and sat back down, pulling Alex up towards her.

“Let’s finish that movie.”

“I thought you didn’t like it?”

“If watching it means cuddling then this my favorite movie.”

“Shut up and enjoy the ending.”

“It’s the end? With the gigantic mole? It’s not a bad cliffhanger.”

“Yeah, I know it was very good for 2004.”

“You know what, let’s watch the second one. I really like this Edna person, I hope she is in the sequel.”

“Alex?”

“What?”

“There is no second movie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Thursday with a prompt based on a French custom. And tomorrow RoseWilliams15 will charm you once more with her writing.


	7. Wallet or phone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thief makes the mistake of picking Alex's pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by: RoseWilliams15

Alex walked toward the restaurant where she was meeting Maggie and pulled on the sleeves of her leather jacket so that they protected the top of her hands from the chill of the brisk afternoon air. “Can’t handle the cold Danvers?” A voice teasing voice said from behind her. 

 

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled before turning around. “You’ve found my weakness Detective.” 

 

Maggie stepped up to Alex and placed her hands lightly on her hips, before pulling the girl closer and kissing her lightly on the lips. Just as they were about to pull apart, someone ran into Alex from behind and knocked the girls off balance. Alex caught Maggie before she could fall and brought her back into a standing position. Maggie looked towards the man that had ran into them, who was now in a running away dead sprint. “Wallet or phone?” She asked. 

 

“Wallet.” Alex responded.

 

“You want to get him, or should I?”

 

Alex’s eyes glinted with mischief. “Why not both? He looks like a slippery one.” 

 

“That’s what I was thinking.” Without another word between them, the girls took off after the world’s unluckiest petty thief. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to notice the sound of their pursuit, and when her turned to see how close they were, he tripped over a bike rack and did a front flip, landing on the ground in heap. 

 

Alex reached him first and when she did, Maggie tossed her her handcuffs. The man appeared to be unconscious, but when she reached for his hand, he pulled it into his chest and used his other hand to slash at her side with a pocket knife that had likely been concealed in his boot. Maggie arrived then and pushed him back to the ground, effectively knocking the knife out of his grip. She kicked the weapon a good 15 feet away and picked her handcuffs off the ground, useing them to secure him to the bike rack. The second that the cuffs were closed, she turned around to check on Alex and found the girl holding her side and shaking her head. Maggie rushed over and moved Alex’s hand to assess the damage. She let out a sigh of relief when she found that her girlfriend had only sustained a minor cut. Alex on the other hand, looked pissed. Her jaw was clenched and her nostrils were flared. 

 

Maggie gently turned Alex’s head so that she was looking at her. “What’s going on?”

 

Alex stared back for a minute and then softened her face slightly. “This was my favorite jacket.” She said picking up the right side and showing Maggie the six inch long slash that it now held. “Kara got it for me for Christmas 6 years ago.” She said with a frown. 

 

Maggie made a mental note of Alex’s love for her jacket and stood up, extending her arm to help Alex up as well. The Detective pulled out her phone and called in what happened and watched Alex retrieve her wallet, which had slipped out of the thief’s pocket when he’d hit the ground the first time. Once the call was done, she walked up to Alex and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Alex squeezed her hand and Maggie squeezed back. “Can we get some pot stickers? I never got my lunch and I’m pretty sure my stomach is starting to eat itself.”

 

“Sure Alex, I'm buying though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter was late and so short. Real life had to come first today. I promise that Rheah will make up for it tomorrow with a dazzling story about a beautiful French custom.   
> Until Next Time,   
> RoseWilliams15


	8. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival of Lights but Supergirl's version of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know what the Festival of Lights is:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Festival_of_Lights_(Lyon)
> 
> This is my French day.  
> Rheah

« Come on Maggie we’re going to be late. »

“I don’t even know where we’re supposed to go.”

“I told you before, it’s December 8th and it’s a very important date for Kara.”

“If it’s her birthday we don’t have anything.”

“Why is your brain so slow? Where did all the information go?”

“It’s 10.30 pm Alex and I had very little sleep this week. So go easy on me.”

“Don’t worry. And hurry up.”

Alex kissed her cheeks and pinched her dimples. Her girlfriend was the cutest person in the world and she deserved to sleep but the Festival of Lights was a very important custom for Kara and they had been celebrating it since the first December 8th Kara spent on Earth. At first Alex was very surprised when she found her new sister looking through the window where a candle was burning threatening the wooden shutters. Kara had then explained her the whole story: how Krypton once suffered from a disastrous plague and Rao answered their prayers by sparing the planet from the epidemic leaving more than enough people to repopulate Krypton. To thanks Rao for his mercy it had become a custom to light a candle on Rao’s day which coincided with Earth December’s 8th.

“Why is your sister staring at her empty window?” Maggie whispered, apparently unaware of Kara’s super hearing.

“Alex! Maggie! I’m glad you could make it. I’m so delighted to spend this night with you.”

“We’re spending the night? I’m sorry I have to work early at the station tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry you can leave early this year but I was hoping Alex would say with me.”

Kara pleaded with her puppy eyes directed towards Alex.

“Fine, you win. Now, let’s light our candles.”

They all used Maggie’s lighter to set fire to the wick and placed it in front of one of Kara’s enormous windows. They all looked at the fire devouring the cotton when one of them fell from her pedestal and lighted one of the coffee table napkin on fire.

Kara caught it quickly trying to extinguish it with her bare hands without paying attention to her clothes.

“Well done small Danvers. That’s probably why you’re Supergirl, you’re good at handling crisis.”

“Yeah I am. Wait, no, I’m not Supergirl that’s ridiculous.” Kara burst into her adorable and awkward laughter that never fools anyone.

“Please I’m a detective it’s obvious.”

“Maggie don’t go there.”

“What? Your sister is Supergirl! I can’t blame you for keeping that from me.”

“That’s not the problem. It’s just… There are a lot of paperwork that I don’t want you to fill.”

“You keep more secrets from me?”

“Really? I’m trying to be honest in this relationship so don’t blame m for keeping my sister’s secret.”

“Alex that’s not what I…”

“Both of you calm down.” Kara ordered with her most Supergirl voice, “It’s a lot to take in for you Maggie I know.”

“I already knew, I mean glasses,”

“Please I’m trying to solve your relationship crisis here. And Maggie what Alex was saying was that you finding out about me imply a lot of boring papers that will take you hours to read and sign and a lot of secrecy. Now Alex stop pouting it’s not just the both of us here and the Festival of Lights is supposed to be a happy celebration.”

As soon as Kara finished her speech and headed to the kitchen to clean the mess, Alex put her hands on her girlfriend’s and leaned to kiss her.

“You know I prefer you over Supergirl Alex.”

“Shhhhh. Super hearing you know.”

Yes Supergirl had super hearing that’s probably why she had the biggest smile on her lips, hiding carefully behind a wall.


	9. I'm Glad You Stayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie receives heartbreaking news and Alex helps her cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little late where you are, it's still technically the 9th where I am.   
> Chapter by:RoseWilliams15

Rain fell in dark, heavy sheets, covering the ground and giving it a reflective quality. The weather brought with it a somber mood that could be felt by all who witnessed it, but no one was affected as severely as Maggie Sawyer. She was standing in front of the window in her living room and staring blankly into the dreary afternoon, with tears running in thin streaks down her face.

The call had come early that morning, and was completely out of the blue. It had almost been too much for her sleep addled to handle at 3 am. _Wasn’t she in remission?_ _This can’t be real, she just can’t be… gone._

Maggie felt as if someone had ripped her heart from her chest, leaving her with a gaping hole where it had been. Her mom had been one of the few people that Maggie had ever truly cared about and she didn’t want to think about never getting to see her again. Her tears fell faster when memories of her childhood flashed through her mind. She saw her mom sitting at her kitchen table, sewing a patch onto the knee of the jeans that Maggie had torn while chasing squirrel on the playground.

The sound of a key turning in the lock of her front door brought Maggie back to reality.  She brought her hand up to her face and attempted to get rid of the hot tears that were still escaping from her eyes.

“Maggie? I stopped by the NCPD to bring you some coffee but they said you didn’t come in today.” Alex’s voice sounded through the silent apartment as she opened the door and stepped inside. She stopped when she saw Maggie standing by the window, shaking slightly. In a softer tone than before, she spoke again. “What happened?”

Maggie cleared her throat before answering. “It’s nothing, really, I’m fine. I just… I need to be alone right now.”

Alex rushed to her side. She had never seen Maggie shed a single tear in all of the time that she had known her and knew damn well that the Detective was the opposite of ‘fine’. “Maggie, please,” Alex pleaded, placing a hand on Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie turned away from her, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. “You have dealt with so many of difficult things in my life, let me take care of you for once.” She said as she gently turned Maggie back around to face her.

Maggie crumbled under Alex’s concerned gaze, and she fell into her embrace, having given up trying to keep her emotions at bay. Her tears soaked through Alex’s green t-shirt, but the taller woman didn’t seem to care. She held onto Maggie tightly, and whispered calming words into her ear.

Maggie cried silently for several minutes more before she calmed slightly and slowly removed herself from Alex’s secure grasp. Alex looked down at her questioningly and Maggie cleared her throat once more. “My mom died this morning.” She said, her voice breaking on the last word.

Alex pulled her back into her arms. “I’m so sorry Maggie.”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen. The last we knew, she was in the clear. She was cancer free for three years. I was supposed to see her in two weeks.” Maggie rambled aloud, still shaking ever so slightly.

Alex felt her own heart break inside her chest. It killed to see the usually confident and strong Maggie so vulnerable and broken. She kissed Maggie on the forehead and without ever letting go of the detective, moved them so that they could sit on the couch. Alex sat down first and pulled Maggie so that she was once again in her arms. The girls ended up sitting like that in silence for over an hour before Maggie finally spoke. “I’m sorry for trying to make you leave. I tend to be more comfortable grieving on my own.” Alex nodded, but before she could respond, Maggie continued. “But, I’m glad you stayed.”

“I know what it feels like to lose a parent, I couldn’t let you go through that alone.” Alex said softly.

Maggie sat up and pulled Alex in for a kiss. “Thank you.”  

“You’re welcome.”                                                    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too angsty for you guys. Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. As always, stay tuned for another wonderful chapter by Rheah.


	10. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex proposes to Maggie but things aren't as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! I finally wrote my traditional engagement chapter. I wrote too many last year so I think there will only be this one unless you want another one. And I love wrting love declarations.  
> Rheah

Alex was putting on the table, lightning carefully the candles. It was going to be the perfect dinner, and maybe she would gather the strength to…

“Hey honey, I’m home!”

“Maggie! You’re early.”

“Yeah I finished work early and what are you doing are we having a romantic date at home?”

“If by date you mean eating some food I’ve ordered because I can’t cook in china crockery and drink wine in champagne flute, then yes.”

Maggie was moving closer when Alex dropped to her knees and took out a small red box out of her pocket.

“Maggie Sawyer, will you marry me?”

“We’re already married Alex…”

“Is that a no?”

“Alex… I married you.”

“So you’re saying you like me.”

“Nerd.”

“What? You proposed last time when I had it all planned it’s my turn now.”

Maggie was about to kiss her dorky wife but the bell rang.

“Seriously? I’m trying to celebrate our engagement.”

“That must be the food.”

“So eating is more important than kissing your wife Danvers?”

“Isn’t it Danvers-Sawyer now?

“Sawyer-Danvers sounds better.”

“Maybe, as long as I share your name I’m happy.”

“I can’t bear how lucky and happy I am, I’m not used to that.”

“Neither I am, that’s why we have each other to face the great challenge that is domestic life.”

“I love you, Alex”

“I love you too.””

“I know but I meant I’m in love with you. I love everything about you, you’re the closest thing to perfection to me and I even adore your flaws. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, waking up by your side, loving you and cherishing you even during our darkest hours. Because my life isn’t worth living if you’re not in it.”

Maggie was melting into Alex’s arms who was passionately kissing her trying to convey her feelings through their contact. Neither of them wanted to move, afraid to destroy this moment if they broke out of the embrace.

“Maggie” Alex whispered trying to find her words which were all mixed up in her head. “I can’t say it as beautifully as you did but I feel the same way. I’m in love with my detective wife, who drinks a lot with me and watches all my favorite TV shows even though she hates them. But I also love you when your job becomes more important than anything because I know how important that is to you and I don’t want to take that away from you. And even if you don’t need me I’ll stand by you always and forever. I’ve made vows and I haven’t and won’t regret them. You do care for everyone, you just, don’t show it. You’ve opened my mind and showed me who I really am. I can’t think of words that can describe how much I love you. They don’t exist because what I feel for you is so pure, and honest and passionate. I don’t want it to stop. I don’t want you to be taken from me. And I may seem to care a lot, even too much for my sister, but I do care for you too. Kara, mom and you are my family and family is worth fighting for.”

“Wow. I’ve never seen you talk that much about your feelings. And unlike what you think you’re a poet.”

“Yeah, I may have had a glass of or more of wine before you arrive. Hence the speech and the feelings. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize it was nice to hear.”

“So do you want to eat while watching the new Gilmore Girls episodes?”

“For you I’ll do anything.” Maggie groaned, it’s not that she hated that series it’s just there weren’t new episodes: they had already seen them four times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you liked it, goodnight to evereyone in my time zone. Tomorrow is RoseWilliams15's chapter and if you have prompt ideas, please leave a comment.


	11. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie play truth or dare and a huge secret is unveiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and on the late side again, I am so sorry! This is my last week of class before winter break so hopefully I will be able to write some longer and more interesting stories then.

Maggie bit into her cheek as she read through the menu in front of her. “I think I’m going to get the tongue, what about you?”

 

Alex choked on her wine from across the table. “Did you just say tongue?” She said as she set her glass down. 

 

Maggie chuckled. “What’s wrong with tongue?”

 

Alex scrunched up her face in disgust and shook her head. “Nothing. Actually, no, I don’t think I could bring myself to eat something that has tasted something else.” 

 

Maggie lifted her eyebrows and tilted her head forward ever so slightly. “Well, when you put it that way…” 

 

Alex shook her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your appetite.” 

 

“Don’t worry Danvers, you’ll find that that is pretty hard to do.” 

 

Alex turned bright red and cleared her throat, but didn’t have time to respond before the waiter walked up to take their order.   
***   
Forty-five minutes later, the girls were eating quietly. Maggie looked up to see Alex staring into her dish. “Come on Alex, just try it already.”

 

Alex shook her head and returned her attention to her own meal. “I’m good.” 

 

Maggie smiled mischievously. “I dare you to try a bite.” 

 

“What are you, six years old?” Alex said, fighting back a smile.

 

“I double dog dare you.” 

 

Alex bit her lip and set down her fork. “Fine, you’re on.” She said as she leaned over the table. 

 

Maggie picked up a piece with her fork and put it up to Alex’s mouth. The taller girl bit into it and chewed slowly for a few seconds before gagging and spitting the food into her napkin and coughing several times. Maggie picked up another piece and put it into her own mouth. “I guess it’s an acquired taste.”

 

Alex glared at her. “My turn. Truth or dare?”

 

“And you said that I was six years old.” Maggie responded. “Dare.” 

 

Alex thought for a second before her eyes lit up. “I dare you to go up to our waiter and ask for a full stick of butter.” 

 

“What? You’ve got to have something better, that’s just sad.” 

 

“That was just a warm up, it will get better.” 

 

“Somehow I doubt that.” 

 

“Whatever, just go do it.” 

 

Maggie stood up and did as she was told, which only made irritated their waiter more. 

 

When she came back, she set the stick of butter on the table and looked at Alex. “Happy?”

 

“Oh yes, now he hates you more than he hates me.”

 

“That’s cute. Now you get to leave him a giant tip.” She said taking her seat. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.” Alex answered a little top quickly.

 

“Playing it safe, not a bad idea.” Alex nodded with a smile. “Okay, truth then. When were you going to tell me that Kara is Supergirl?”

 

Alex’s eyes widened far larger than should have been humanly possible and her mouth fell open so far, it nearly touched the table. “I-uh-what-she’s not, why would you think that?” She stammered. 

 

Maggie shrugged. “Well, your reaction just now was a pretty good indication, but then again, there is also the fact that I have eyes.”

 

“She’s usually so good at fooling people.” Alex said, mumbled.

 

“Alex, she hides her identity behind a pair of glasses.” 

 

“Okay, you got me there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the length and the timing. If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. It's Rheah's turn tomorrow so keep an eye out for that :)  
> Until Next Time,  
> RoseWilliams15


	12. Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. I think my tendency to put things about me in my stories is very obvious here. And if you're wondering what are the music pieces here: Von Himmel hoch (Mendelssohn); Psalm 42 (Mendelssohn) , Begräbnisgesang (Brahms) and Ave verum (Mozart). And if you're in a choir they are very nice to sing. Enjoy!  
> Rheah

Since she first started to get involved with DEO Maggie had been shot one time and wounded many more. The NCPD, in a need to apologize, offered her two tickets for a concert in a town hoping that it would keep her mind off aliens and injuries. It would be very bad for their public representation if everyone’s favorite lesbian died.

Maggie obviously intended to bring Alex with her for their first proper date as a couple. If they were a couple. She was still very confused on where Alex stood: they kissed, one got rejected, they kissed again, and nobody got rejected. It was an improvement: they both had feelings for each other and a date would clear everything, they would talk and put labels on things. Maggie had been openly gay for a very long time and she knew how hard labels were but somehow she still needed them. Professional deformation: police files were labelled to not lose anything and it became a reassuring habit for her to put names on things. She didn’t like grey areas: that’s why she insisted that Alex was a friend, not a maybe, and now she wanted her to be her girlfriend. But she had experienced with that and most people didn’t like to be something they didn’t decided to be. Girlfriends was up to Alex. Maggie would respect her decision whatever that was. Gosh, she was really smitten.

_-Hey Danvers! Do you wanna go to a concert?_

_-No dead bodies?_

_-If that’s your idea of a nice date I can always find something._

_-Concert will do_

_-K see you there ;)_

Maggie put down her phone after texting Alex the details and began to try every dresses in her closet and finally settled on the one she wore when she and Alex went to the alien fight club. She wasn’t a big fan of formal outfits but a classical music concert had its rules.

 

“I’m glad you could make it Alex.”

“Me too.  I didn’t picture you for a Mendelssohn admirer though.”

“You can thank the NCPD for that. Shall we?”

Maggie intertwined her fingers with Alex’s and led them into the auditorium. They found comfortable seats and sat to listen the choir and orchestra performance.

“Is it me or all of their songs are unrelated?”

“I don’t think it’s a song. The program the composers are Brahms, Mendelssohn and Mozart and from the few words I know in German I’m sure they’ve used _Gott_ a lot. So religious pieces.”

“Do you believe in God?”

“What?”

“I mean, it’s the holiday’s season and you seem to be celebrating something.”

“I don’t believe in God but in a god somewhere. My sister is very religious but her religion is not very common here and she likes Christmas because it’s a moment of sharing and joy between people and it’s her thing. And you?”

“Well my grandparents where from Italy and moved to Nebraska so I grew up raised in the Catholic faith. But they weren’t the bad type, they accepted me for who I was and reminded that God loves all of his children when I had a hard time reconciling my sexuality and religion. But that’s not the point here.”

“So you’re going back to Nebraska to see your family for Christmas?”

“No they’re in Italy visiting the family and I couldn’t come.”

“Then you’ll go to the Danvers Christmas dinner.”

“Alex, I don’t want to be an intruder.”

“Don’t worry, Mom is very excited to meet you and Kara, well Kara will probably make sure you won’t make me suffer or something but she’s a puppy don’t worry.”

“You’ve talked about me to your Mom?”

“Yeah obviously, you’re my girlfriend.”

“Am I?”

“You didn’t... Sorry I take that back...”

“No Alex it’s okay, I wanted to hear you say it but it took me by surprise. Don’t worry your girlfriend is coming to your Christmas dinner.”


	13. Do You Play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie meet each other for the first time in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by: RoseWilliams15

“I hope that everyone else is on their way because sitting on my couch watching tv in my pjs is sounding pretty good right about now.” Alex said as she absentmindedly ran her finger over the top of her beer bottle. 

 

“They’ll be here. Lena just texted me saying that she was about to leave the office and Win and James should be here any minute.” 

 

“Okay, I guess I’ll stick around then.” She mumbled, bringing her beer to her lips and taking a swig. 

 

Her eyes scanned the room and stopped when they caught sight of a short, dark haired woman carefully lining up a shot at the pool table on the other side of the room. Alex watched as the woman stuck her tongue out slightly and skillfully knocked the eightball into a corner pocket, much to the displeasure of her big, tattooed and burly opponent. He pulled a crumpled fifty dollar bill from his pocket and slammed it down on the table before walking away, grumbling aloud. The women pocketed the cash and went to rack the balls. 

 

Alex blinked rapidly when she saw a hand move up and down in front of her face. She turned to see Kara looking at her with an amused smile. “Impressive right?” 

 

“You know her?” Alex asked, a little too excitedly.

 

“I mean, not really. I’ve seen her around here before. Her name is Maggie. She works for the NCPD and as you saw, is a pretty wicked pool player. You should go talk to her.”

 

“I don’t think, I-uh. Do you really think so? I’m pretty good at pool, maybe I could play her? Or…” 

 

Kara put her hand on Alex’s arm to stop her babbling. “Just go.” 

 

“Right, I’ll just...yeah.” Alex said, setting down her beer and standing up. 

 

The walk over was short, but in that time Alex managed to build up a set of tsunami sized nerves. As she approached the table the girl, Maggie, looked up and smiled. A set of butterflies filled Alex’s stomach and she had to force herself not to blush. “Hey, I’m Alex.” She blurted. 

 

“Hey, Alex, I’m Maggie.” Maggie replied back, clearly holding back a smile.

 

“I caught the end of that last game, it looks like you’ve got pretty good aim.” Alex said before realizing what she said and internally kicking herself. 

 

Maggie raised a single eyebrow slightly and smirked. “You could say that. Do you play?” She said, gesturing to the table. 

 

Alex nodded. “I dabble.” 

 

“Hm, so you’re either modest, or just really bad.”

 

“I guess you’ll just have to see.” 

 

Maggie tilted her head to the side, amused. “Care to bet on it then? Loser buys the winner a drink?” 

 

“I think I can handle that.” 

 

“Good, you break.”

 

Alex took off her leather jacket and draped it over a chair that was next to the table and grabbed a pool cue from the rack on the wall. Maggie stood back as Alex positioned the cue ball and took her shot. With one swift hit, she sunk two striped balls. 

 

“So, modest it is then.” 

 

Alex shrugged. “I showed you mine, now show me yours.” 

 

Maggie chuckled and picked up her own pool cue, thinking to herself that she liked this girl already. She set up her shot and stuck out her tongue just like she did before. When she pulled her cue back to build up the power she would need to sink her ball, her phone rang. With a sigh, she pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID. She looked at Alex regretfully. “It’s my boss, I have to take this.” Alex nodded and Maggie stepped away. 

 

Alex turned to look at Kara who was sitting at a table across the room with her arm around Lena. The lighter haired girl felt the eyes on her and turned, giving her sister a smile and a thumbs up. Alex shook her head and looked back at the pool table. Maggie walked back in and picked up her coat. “I am really sorry, but something came up at work and I have to take care of it.” 

 

“That’s okay, I understand.” 

 

“Great, uh-let’s do this again? I’ll call you.” Maggie said as she threw her jacket on and ran out the door. 

 

“But I… didn’t get a chance to give you my number.” Alex mumbled after the door closed behind the girl. 

 

Alex walked over to where her friends were and sat heavily in a chair. Kara removed herself from Lena and moved so that she was closer to Alex. “What happened?” 

 

Alex shook her head. “Nothing.”

 

“Alex…”

 

“No Kara, I mean, literally nothing. We were starting to flirt and have fun and then she got a call from her boss and had to leave.” 

 

“I’m sorry Alex, that’s the worst.” 

 

Alex put her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. “I know it sounds silly, but I can’t help but think about how the night could have gone you know? What if she kissed me, or asked me out on a date when it was all over? It could have lead to a beautiful relationship.”

 

A small gust of wind hit Alex in the face and when she looked down, she saw a fresh beer sitting in front of her. Kara put a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly. “Who knows? Maybe she’s a horrible person that never washes her socks.” Alex cracked a smile. “What I do know is that you will never win the dart tournament that I just decided that we are going to have, if you’re focused on that girl.” 

 

“Well, when you put it that way, I guess I’ll just have to move on.” Alex said with a laugh.  
***  
Two hours later…

 

Alex and Kara had knocked Win, James and Lena out of the the impromptu dart tournament and were tied in the final round. Alex closed one eye and threw her final dart into the bullseye of the board. She gave a triumphant fist bump and turned around to gloat, but stopped short when she saw Maggie leaning on the bar, watching her with a smirk. Alex walked right past her friends and over to the shorter woman. “You came back.” She said simply. 

 

Maggie nodded. “The thing is, I was on my way home from work and it occurred to me that by leaving the game, I forfeited, which means that technically, I lost.”

 

Understanding slowly made its way across Alex’s face. “So what you’re saying is…”

 

“I owe you a drink, and if you’re up for it, I’d like to finish our game.” 

 

Alex looked over at her friends and they all shook their heads and motioned towards Maggie. “I think I will take you up on that.” She said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this story loosely off of the song "Middle of a Memory" by Cole Swindell. I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos! Enjoy Rheah's next story!


	14. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALex and Maggie play Monopoly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's Monopoly night and I apologise (or not) for using the French names. The two streets mentioned here are in Paris and are a part of the Paris Monopoly that i own.  
> Rheah  
> PS: You can say what you want, Paris is the best city in the world.

They were supposed to play Monopoly. Game night started as a usual game night except that Kara wasn’t here. Apparently “She had important business somewhere else”, at least that was what she texted Alex adding an “I hope you and Maggie will have a lovely night” and a winking emoji. Alex wondered how Kara was keeping her super identity secret with that much subtlety. Seriously, it was just game night, what were they going to do? Except play the innocent game that was Monopoly. It would be a miracle if their relationship was intact after it. Alex had locked away all the knives, guns and weapons she could find in her flat, sat down in front of Maggie who was trying to decide between two pawns and Alex as the perfect girlfriend she was tried to help her

“You should take the shoe. I’ll have the dog.”

“Why the shoe? Is there a secret meaning behind it? Do you associate me with a shoe?”

“No it’s just… take what you want and let’s start playing.”

Maggie put down the shoe and set down the car next to Alex’s tin dog. She rolled the dices and one of them fell off the table and hid under the couch. As a good knight in shining armor, Alex got up without taking off the blanket she was in and knelt down to get the dice from under the couch.

“Here you go. I think I’ve owned the right to start.” She groaned stretching her back.

The game started without a hitch, they bought, sold and owned money fairly.

“Alex, would you like to exchange your _Rue de la Paix_ with my _Avenue Foch_? And how do you even pronounce that, why do you have a French Monopoly?”

“Deal. And Kara got it for me last Christmas. She bought it in Paris?”

Unfortunately Alex didn’t notice that Maggie now owned all the dark blue streets. And that meant houses and hotels. Alex tried some bold moves to make the money she needed but her thing was fighting aliens not finance. It went badly. An unfortunate roll of dice sent her in jail for three turns because she didn’t want to waste money to get out. Meanwhile Maggie was back to square one and took 400€ out of the bank.

“Why are you taking so much?”

“Sorry Danvers, it’s the rules: 200€ if you finish a turn and 4000 if you land on this precise spot.”

“No it’s not. When I play with Kara it’s the same thing.”

“Well I’m sorry but you’re playing with me. And that’s how I play.”

“You’re winning! Let me have something.”

Maggie got up and left the room in a hurry.

“Maggie? Where are you going?” Alex said, confused and worried that her jealousy had upset her girlfriend. But she came back quickly with a pen and a sheet of paper.

“What’s that for?”

Maggie didn’t answer, furiously writing something that looked like a letter.

“Here read it.”

Alex grabbed the paper that Maggie handed to her.

_I, Maggie Sawyer, agree to share my Monopoly bank account with Alexandra Danvers by virtue of her status of “Most perfect girlfriend ever that I love with all my heart”._

“Thank you. I don’t know what to say Maggie, I’m very touched that you want to share that with me.”

“It’s not much. But now we’re both winners.”

Alex grinned, took Maggie’s cash and used it to make a fan

“But there can only be one winner.”

She threw her new fan on the table and pushed Maggie on the sofa to kiss her. She tried to reverse their positons but Alex was firmly on top of her kissing her neck. She pulled back and smiled.

“Looks like I’ve won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I tried to write more actions this time but I don't know if it's good. And don't forget to check tomorrow RoseWilliams15's new story.


	15. Did You Do All Of This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out something she never knew about Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no intense proofread so please disregard any mistakes. I will try my best to be better in the future. 
> 
> Chapter by: RoseWilliams15

Maggie walked into Alex’s living room with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn and sat down right next to Alex on her couch. “This is my favorite part.” She said with a nod to the tv as she settled into Alex’s side. The screen showed Buddy the elf working frantically to change the scarcely decorated toy store into Santa’s workshop. 

Alex looked down at her girlfriend with a smile. “I didn’t know you were so into Christmas.”

“I love it, it’s always been my favorite holiday.” 

“Really? I never would have guessed.”

“Oh yeah, I’m all about the decorations and twinkly lights.” Maggie said with a fond smile. 

“Why don’t you decorate your apartment?” Alex asked, unable to control her curiosity. 

“I used to when I was younger, but as I got older, I started working more and more and eventually I just started to run out of time. Gotta love the joys of adulthood.” Maggie said with a shrug. “It’s not a big deal.” 

Alex bit her lip. That is definitely a big deal. She thought to herself.

“Here comes Zooey Deschanel.” Maggie said, turning her attention back to the movie.  
***  
Maggie staggered to her door and carefully pulled her keys out of her pocket. She’d seen many rough days at the NCPD, but today took the cake. She had been up since three that morning on a stakeout, that had lasted for over twelve hours and lead to a nasty brawl that had ended with her partner getting shot and her with several bruised ribs and a cut on her face that needed stitches. After making sure that her partner was in stable condition, she had spent several hours at the station filling out the necessary paperwork. It was now 11 p.m. and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a week. 

She pulled the door open and froze in the doorway. Her usually bland and simple apartment was now covered in Christmas decorations. All of the areas where her walls touched the ceiling were outlined with twinkling lights, and the walls themselves were covered in silver snowflakes. One of the corners of the room was now taken up by a Christmas tree that was covered in tinsel and red ornaments, and her coffee table held a bowl of cinnamon scented pinecones. Maggie looked around in awe, completely forgetting her disaster of a day. 

When she stepped closer to her couch, she noticed that Alex was lying across it, fast asleep. Maggie walked over to her with a smile and gently shook her awake. Alex’s eyes fluttered open and she looked around for a second before looking at Maggie. “Did you do all of this?” Maggie asked softly. 

Alex nodded. “Well, Kara helped, but the idea was mine. Do you like it?” Alex’s response came in the form of a kiss. Several minutes later, Alex pulled away slightly. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” 

Maggie smiled. “It’s a yes. Trust me. I love it, and the fact that you happened to pull it off on the worst day I’ve had all year makes it a million times better.” She said pulling Alex in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. If you have any prompts, please leave them in my ask box on tumblr http://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy Rheah's next fic!  
> ~RoseWilliams15


	16. Taking care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALex has a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so did I when I wrote this. Please forgive me I had a very busy day and my holidays haven't started yet.  
> Rheah

Alex was stuck in the DEO for the day and apparently her headache wasn’t going to go away.  She left her painkillers at home and couldn’t grab any from the medical room because they were clearly too strong. She didn’t want to chase aliens while being high on whatever substance that would make her sleep for three days straight afterwards. She was supposed to handle a meeting with young agents and give a speech.

The room was underground so the heating was working a bit too well and spotlights were placed in front of the stage. Alex faced the crowd, dazzled by the lights which were making the pain even worse. She had dressed with warm clothes to avoid getting a cold this winter because she had failed last year and was off-duty for a week, unable to get out of her bed. She was suffocating in her sweater that she couldn’t take off because of the thin tank top that she wore as an underwear. She managed to talk for a few minutes before blacking out.

When she woke up she was tugged in her own sheets. She had somehow left the DEO and made it home. Or it was just a realistic dream and she was going to be late for work.

“Don’t try to get up.”

Maggie entered the room carrying a tray with soup and pills on it.

“Weren’t you suppose to work today?”

“Yes but your sister called. She said you caught that flu like half of the police station. Apparently the DEO diagnosed you after you passed out.”

“I had a terrible headache.”

“And you didn’t think about taking a break or something?”

“I had work to do.”

“You’re impossible. Drink that and take the medicines, I’ll be back.”

Alex grabbed Maggie’s arm.

“Please don’t leave. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Don’t worry. You need rest. Sleep and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Alex pouted for a few minutes after Maggie had left the room and drank in one gulp the soup, burning her throat in the process but warm liquid was so pleasant. More than the pills that tasted awful and made Alex sleepy.

One of them must have been a sleeping pill because the clock indicated that three hours had passed.

“Hey. Don’t sit.”

Alex noticed Maggie sitting in an armchair reading their favorite book.

“Why didn’t you leave? “

“Because my adorable but very stubborn girlfriend is sick and that if I leave her alone she could do something stupid like going back to work.”

“That’s not true!” Alex said, sounding like she didn’t believe herself.

“Or maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you because you’re not feeling well and I’m worried. Maybe I care about you.”

Maggie got up, put back the book on the nightstand and gently kissed Alex’s forehead. When she pulled back, she stood still for what seemed like an eternity, her body frozen.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Maggie sneezed and stared at Alex with confusion and disbelief.

“Oh no, not me.”


	17. Up and at 'em Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie brings Alex to do something that she is very passionate about and Alex learns something new about Maggie's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, sorry, this time all of the blame is on Katie Mcgrath for being so gorgeous in Merlin. Once again, no proofread, so ignore any and all mistakes. 
> 
> Chapter by: RoseWilliams15

The alarm on Maggie’s phone went off and Alex groaned. “Turn it off Maggie, it’s Saturday.” She mumbled, still mostly asleep.

Maggie walked into the room and chuckled, turning off her alarm. “Up and at ‘em Danvers. We’re going on an adventure.”

Alex rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. “No.” Came her slightly muted response.

“I made coffee and French toast.” Maggie said, as she turned to walk out of the room. Alex sat up and threw her pillow at the detective, missing her by several feet. “That’s the spirit.”

Alex huffed and slid out from under the covers and walked out into Maggie’s living room, wearing one of Maggie’s t-shirts and a pair of fuzzy socks. She sat down on Maggie’s couch and dug into the plate of French toast that was already sitting out for her. Without taking her eyes off her food, she spoke. “What kind of adventure warrants the need for me to be up at, Alex checked the time Maggie’s clock and inhaled sharply, 5 a.m. on a Saturday?”

“You’ll just have to see.” Maggie said, taking a sip from her coffee cup with a barely suppressed grin.

***

An hour later, Maggie pulled her car up to one of National City’s multiple Elementary schools. Alex tilted her head to the side and squinted. “What the hell are we doing here Mags?” She asked.

Maggie climbed out of the car. “Come on, you’ll see.”

Alex undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. When she closed the door, she looked up and saw a short, older woman walk up and give Maggie a hug. “Maggie, I’m so glad you came! I was starting to think that we wouldn’t see you this year.”

Maggie stepped back after a moment and smiled. “I wouldn’t miss this.” She said before looking back at Alex and beckoning her over. “This is my Alex, I brought her in case you needed an extra set of hands.”

“Welcome Alex, my name is Nancy. I’m one of the teachers here. Thank you for coming and supporting our toy drive.” The lady said before pulling Alex in for a hug as well.

“Toy drive?” Alex mouthed to Maggie over the woman’s shoulder.

“I’ll explain.” Maggie mouthed back.

“Well, I better get back to it, see you girls inside.” Nancy said, letting go of Alex and walking back towards the school.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Maggie began her explanation. “A toy drive is when people buy presents for kids whose parents can’t afford them. For whatever reason, they aren’t very popular in National City, but where I’m from they are huge.” Maggie walked over the trunk of her car and popped open the back, Alex followed and saw that whole compartment was filled with toys.

“I can’t believe that we don’t do that here, it sounds like something that Catco would be all over.”

Maggie shrugged, filling Alex’s arms with toys. “Big cities often overlook the less fortunate because the people are so focused on what’s going on in their lives to worry about what is happening to the people around them.” The detective tried to be nonchalant, but Alex could sense the passion behind her words.

“Maggie?” Alex asked softly.

“Yeah?” Maggie responded, grabbing the rest of the presents.

“Did you ever get gifts from the toy drive?”

Maggie sighed and closed her trunk. “Around the time that I started elementary school, my dad got laid off. We were from a small town, so jobs weren’t easy to come by. We had to live off my mom’s salary for almost two years before my dad joined the army and things started to get better again.” Maggie bit her lip. “There is no feeling like having your parents sit down and tell you that they don’t think that they can make Christmas happen that year. No child should have to feel like that, which is why I set aside a small portion of my paycheck every month to buy all of these gifts every December.”

Alex felt her throat tighten and she had to swallow before she could speak. “Wow, that’s amazing Maggie.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Maggie said, as she started walking toward the school. “Let’s get inside and help them wrap all of these up.”

Alex set down her armful of toys. “I’ll be right there, I need to make a quick phone call.”

Maggie nodded and continued on her way. Alex pulled out her phone and dialed Kara’s number. “Hey, can you do me a favor?”

***

Alex and Maggie dove right into wrapping the small pile of presents that had been donated. After an hour and a half, the girls and Nancy had made a good-sized dent and were still going strong when there was a knock on the door. Nancy set down her wrapping paper and went to answer it, only to make a surprised sound several seconds later. “Supergirl? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I heard about your toy drive and spoke to my colleagues at Catco and L-Corp, both where happy to support your cause and each donated $1000 worth of toys.”

Nancy threw her arms around Kara and young girl grinned. Maggie dropped her scissors and turned to look at Alex. “No way.” She said, pulling Alex into an excited kiss. “Alex, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. I could see how much you care about this and I couldn’t stand the thought of any kids having to feel left out on Christmas morning.”

Maggie grinned and pulled Alex in for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check this website to see if your area is still accepting toy donations, if not, Toys for Tots is always taking monetary donations http://www.toysfortots.org/default.aspx 
> 
> The holidays are rough on many people, but if you have some money to spare, please consider donating it to this amazing organization.  
> ~RoseWilliams15


	18. Just Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara organises a non alcohol party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello me again. It's almost midnight in my time zone but not yet so here it is. I keep getting inspired by my life; I'm still French so I apologise for the grammar mistakes.  
> Rheah

Kara had declared that Alex shouldn't drink for a while because she now had a girlfriend to drink with and she didn’t want to see them both drunk. So she threw a no alcohol party and obviously it was pretty boring. Alex and Maggie chatting on the sofa, James helping Kara in the kitchen and Winn was trying to put some music or do something to bring everyone together and have fun.

"Kara is at a Wii?" He asked, going through the stuff piled up near the TV.

"Yes but I don't play as much as I used to, I don't have the time."

"Do you have Just Dance?" He said, grinning.

"Search over there". She vaguely pointed at a pile of DVD.

 

After a few minutes of intensive search, he finally found what he was looking for. He inserted the disk in the machine after connecting all the cables.

Since nobody noticed what he was doing, he selected _Never Gonna Give you up_ and starting dancing. That was one of his loneliest moment; dancing and singing alone but it was worth a try. But soon Kara noticed and started dancing behind him. And she was a surprisingly good dancer and singer. It was liked she went to Glee Club in high school.

A couple songs later, Maggie joined the game while Alex was desperately trying to ignore the ridiculous song that where playing and the suggestive winks Maggie made in her direction.

Apparently, Maggie was the last one standing and was allowed to choose the song. She selected _The Time of my Life_ and dragged Alex out of the sofa she was falling asleep in.

"Come on let's do some couple dancing." She pleaded her smile and dimples.

"Boy or girl?” Alex sighed.

"Please try to forget the heteronormativity of this game and come have a good time with me."

“It’s hard when you have a man and a woman character like what are we going to do? Decide who is the man in this relationship? Because as I recall that’s the point of being lesbians. No men.”

“The real question is who is going to carry the other.”

“What do you mean?”

“As much as this pisses me off I’m smaller I’ll be the girl.”

“I’m trying to rant against heteronormativity in video games.”

“It’s starting. So try to follow the moves.”

They ended up dancing like they were playing their lives. Alex even managed to lift Maggie correctly at the end under the amazed eyes of their public who was clapping frantically.  

“I still think this game is too straight.” Alex said, sitting down on the sofa trying to catch her breath.

“And what are you going to do about that?” Maggie replied, sat next to Alex sipping her raspberry water. It was nice and sweet and it was a thing she could get addicted to if she was deprived of alcohol.

“I’m a Member of the DEO, I’ll figure this out.”

“And how are you exactly planning to do that?”

“I don’t believe in the impossible.” Alex said like that wise person that makes an inspirational speech in movie and got up to fill up her glass with whatever she drinking that night.

“Great. I’ve got myself a weird girlfriend. I like that. And I’m talking alone, which is totally normal. Please somebody help me.”

Maggie was truly desperate watching Winn and James fighting over a song or Kara trying to give Alex advices on something that was making Alex roll her eyes. Why were her friends not normal? Why couldn’t they be boring and normal? Where would she find fun in that?


	19. Can you do me a huge favor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex invites Maggie to judge the annual Danvers cookie competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by: RoseWilliams15

Maggie set her fresh cup of coffee on her desk and made to sit down when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Everyone in the precinct knew who was calling in an instant because of the smile that spread across her lips when she read the caller ID. “Hey babe.” She said as she used her free hand to pull out her chair. 

 

“Hey Maggie, can you do me a huge favor?”

 

“Of course Danvers, what do you need? It’s been a little slow here today, I could do with some action.” 

 

“Actually, it’s not that kind of favor.” Maggie smirked, but before she could make a comment, Alex cut her off. “Get your mind out of the gutter Maggie.” 

 

The detective pouted, her girlfriend knew her entirely too well. “So, about the favor?”

 

“Right,” Alex said, catching her original train of thought. “Can you come over to Kara’s house tonight and judge the annual Danvers family cookie competition?”

 

Maggie scrunched her eyebrows  and chuckled. “I’m sorry, did I hear that right? A cookie competition?”

 

“You heard me. It is a treasured tradition of ours and we take it very seriously. The main reason I’m asking you to judge is because Winn is too afraid to do it again. Things got a little intense last year.” 

 

Maggie shook her head. “That sounds like something I can’t miss. I’ll be there.” 

 

“Perfect, and Maggie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Just remember which one of us sleeps in your bed occasionally.” 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind Danvers, but it’s also important to note that the other one has heat vision.” Maggie said, the last half of the sentence coming in a whisper.

 

“Fair point, I’ll see you tonight.”

 

*** 

When Maggie got to Kara’s apartment, she could hear muffled voices from inside. The door was unlocked and she let herself in. It turns out that the voices were coming from Kara’s kitchen table where the sisters were both focused on their own bowls of cookie dough and occasionally taunting the other. 

“Hey babe.” Maggie said, announcing her presence. 

 

“Hi.” Alex said without taking her eyes off of her dough.

 

Maggie scanned the room and saw that there was one more person in the room. Lena Luthor was seated with one leg crossed over the other on the arm of Kara’s couch, watching the culinary dual that was taking place in front of her. Maggie made her way over and stood next to her. “Did they rope you into judging this thing too?” 

 

Lena shook her head. “Oh no, I heard what happened last year, I’m merely here to observe. It’s turning out to be quite the show.” 

 

“I can see that.” Maggie said, watching as the sisters started to place their dough on cookie sheets. 

 

A few minutes later, both girls stepped back from the table and simultaneously. “Go for it Kara, and don’t even think about burning mine.” Alex said, looking at Kara with a serious expression.

 

Kara held her hands up in surrender. “I was sixteen Alex.” 

 

Alex shrugged. “I just had to put it out there so Maggie would know that you have a history of cheating.” 

 

Kara scoffed and looked at Maggie. “It was one time, and I was having a really bad day.” 

 

Maggie nodded. “Noted.” 

 

Kara turned back to Alex and stuck her tongue out. Alex rolled her eyes and pointed to the cookies. Kara smirked and set her heat vision on the cookies, baking them in seconds. Then she cooled them with a quick use of her freeze breath. The girls stepped back up to the table and began icing their cookies. 

 

In another thirty minutes, the girls once again stepped back from the table, though this time, they both shouted “Done”. 

 

Maggie glanced over at Lena, who was barely holding back her laughter, before stepping up to the table. “How do I judge this? Taste? Decoration or overall quality?”

 

“Overall quality.” Alex said, picking up one of Kara’s cookies and handing it to Maggie. “Here, try hers first, you’ll want to save the best for last.” 

 

“Someone’s a little cocky.” Kara muttered under her breath. 

 

Maggie looked down at the cookie in her hand and couldn’t help but smile. It was decorated with an intricate snowflake. “Points for the design.” She said before bringing the cookie to her mouth. She took a bite and chewed it slowly. “Mm. I’m a big fan of sugar cookies. This is sweet with a hint of lemon, which is risky but it paid off.” 

 

Lena walked over and picked up her own cookie and took a bite. “It’s good.” Kara smiled triumphantly. 

 

Alex clenched her jaw. “It’s not over yet Kara.” 

 

Maggie bit her lip. She loved seeing Alex being so competitive. 

 

The older sister handed Maggie one of her cookies and watched her look it over. It was shaped and decorated to look like a gun. Maggie laughed openly. “I’m all for the original design.” 

 

Alex relaxed ever so slightly and offered Maggie a small smile. The detective bit into the cookie and her eyes widened significantly. Everyone in the room held their breath. “Woah.” 

 

“Woah?” Alex asked. 

 

“Woah.” Maggie said again. “Babe, this is really good.”

 

Alex grinned. “So does that mean I win?” 

 

Maggie nodded. Alex turned to Kara. “Told you I’d win.” She said smugly before walking over and giving her girlfriend a hug.

 

“If the judge wasn’t biased, that would not have been the case.” 

 

“You totally won.” Maggie mouthed over Alex’s shoulder to Kara. 

 

“Thought so.” Kara said quietly. 

 

“What was that?” Alex asked, turning around. 

  
“Nothing. I-I’m going to get some milk to go along with all of these cookies.” She said quickly, adjusting her glasses and moving toward her fridge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos!


	20. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex pretends to date Maggie and take her with her for Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an AU of episode 8 in which Alex decides to come out to her mother by bringing a girlfriend with her. I trid to write a fake dating AU. But short. I know that it it is everyone's favorite trope but please secret dating is so much better.   
> Rheah

 

Alex wasn’t ready to come out to her mom with another speech. The last two times she came out to Kara and Maggie but she was still struggling to find out who she really was. But now it was real and she couldn’t bring herself to tell her mother, a very open minded scientist who took care of an alien teen. She felt like words couldn’t do justice to what she wanted to say; she didn’t want to disappoint her and she wanted to show her that her feelings were pure and valid.

So she did the one thing that made sense to her at the moment: seek advice from Maggie, her “friend”. Their friendship was new and fragile but Maggie had declared herself Alex’s gay counselor. And she needed to know how to deal with relatives during holidays. She was too old to stay in the closet.

“Why don’t you introduce me as your girlfriend?”

Maggie suggested it, she thought that showing her mother that the Tough Alex Danvers could be in love would make her realize that her daughter being happy was all she wanted.

“Won’t that be too awkward?”

Alex was worried, considering their history together it was maybe not the wisest choice to choose Maggie as her girlfriend.

“You need someone you know and trust. You’re my _friend_ , don’t worry I can do that for you.”

That Maggie could do that was not Alex’s real problem; she was not sure if she could pretend to date Maggie and kiss her without combusting or dying a little more inside each time. Alex was obviously unaware of Maggie’s motivation for this ploy. Maggie herself was trying to ignore that little voice in her head informing her that she wasn’t as selfless as she thought.

They organized everything the week before Eliza arrived. Alex even called Kara to let her know that there had been a misunderstanding between her and Maggie about their feelings and that they were now dating. They didn’t have to rehearse or invent a story. They already had theirs with a small lie about how it ended. But who said their story was over?

__________

When Alex knocked on Kara’s door, she was already lacking of oxygen. She knew her mom was inside and she had promised her sister she would come.

“I can’t do that. I’m sorry Maggie but I can’t.”

“Shhh don’t worry it’s okay. Are you sure? We can go to your place and eat a pizza or we can stay here.”

Maggie said, stroking Alex’s cheek with her thumb trying to reassure her.

“Hello! We’ve been waiting for you. Come in.”

Kara was standing in the doorway with an excited look that suggested that despite her super hearing she was unaware of the conversation that had just been held behind her door.

“Sorry. I didn’t hear you ring the bell I was distracted.”

She didn’t say why but Alex had her own idea. She wasn’t the only one with a secret tonight. They both came in and Kara went back to whatever she was doing. Alex took Maggie and dragged her towards the nearest beer bottles when Eliza appeared out of nowhere.

“Hello Alexandra. It’s been a while. How are you?”

“Fine. Thank you mom.”

“And who is this lovely lady with you?”

“I’m Maggie madam, Alex’s…”

“She’s my girlfriend mom.”

 “Hello Maggie, please call me Eliza. I’m glad you’re here, my daughter needed someone to get her head out of her job. Alex, can I speak with you for a minute please?”

Alex looked at Maggie with a desperate look on her face, she responded by giving her an encouragement kiss that left them both slightly dazed. Right, they were supposed to date.

Eliza led Alex in an empty room, looking worried.

“Oh Alexandra, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Wait you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be? You’re still my beautiful little girl. I’m sorry if I’ve failed you or if it has been a source of pain for you. I love you and nothing can change that.”

Alex let out a relief sob; all those days, all those nights she spent awake because she couldn’t bear disappointing her mom and now all she felt was the warm embrace of her mother holding her in her arms like when she was little.

“You seem to love Maggie very much, and she really loves you too.”

“I don’t think so mom.”

“What are you talking about? She clearly loves you, she can’t stop herself to make heart eyes at you and she looks at you like you’re mankind’s greatest creation. She’s in love you and you’re in love with her. That’s not a bad thing. You deserve to be happy.”

“Excuse me mom, there’s someone I need to talk to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow. Well not me but RoseWilliams15. ANd as you probably know it's almost the end so if you have a prompt you want us to write leave a comment.


	21. This is the third time you have been “dying” this month Maggie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie needs someone to look after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what guys, I actually got the chance to edit this one, which is great, except I completely forgot that Rheah posted a similar chapter a few days ago. This one is kind of the opposite of hers though, in that Maggie is sick instead. I feel really bad about it, but I didn't want to leave you without a story for today so here it is. 
> 
> If you have a tumblr, I'm sure you've seen all of the posts about Maggie constantly complaining that she is 'dying' when she is actually perfectly fine. This chapter is based off of that idea. 
> 
> Chapter by: RoseWilliams15

*Bzzzt*

 

Alex ignored her phone and continued to stare through her microscope at the sample that had been collected at a crime scene earlier that day. Thirty seconds later, her phone buzzed again. She sat back and glanced at the device, biting her lip. _One text is probably nothing, but two?_

 

She removed her rubber gloves and rolled her chair over to where the phone was sitting several feet away. Both of the unread messages were from Maggie.

 

**Alex I’m dying**

 

**Danvers did you get that? I’m dyingggg**

 

Alex sighed and typed out a response.

 

**This is the third time you have been “dying” this month Maggie.**

 

The instant that the message was delivered, three blinking dots appeared on the left side of Alex’s screen. A new text appeared soon after that.

 

**I’m serious this time babe.**

 

A second later, the phone buzzed again. This time though, it was a dark picture of Maggie lying on her couch with a bright red and runny nose and flushed cheeks. Alex examined the picture for a second and then stood up.

 

 **Okay, I believe you. For now, but so help me, if aren’t severely ill when I get there, I** **_will_ ** **kick your ass.**

 

 _The things I do for this woman._ She thought, shaking her head and exiting the room.

 

“Vasquez, can you please get someone to finish looking over that evidence for me? I have something to take care of.”

 

“Right away Agent Danvers.” The woman replied from behind her computer.

***

 

Alex shifted her arm load of grocery bags so that she could unlock Maggie’s door. As she expected, the apartment was dark. The only light was coming from Maggie’s tv, which was currently showing _Cupcake Wars_.

 

The agent walked into the kitchen and set down her bags before re-entering the living room. Maggie was asleep open mouthed on her couch with a small line of drool running down her chin.

Alex couldn’t help but grin at the sight. She leaned over and kissed Maggie gently on the forehead, only to recoil immediately after when she felt how warm her girlfriend was. Maggie stirred slightly and Alex brushed a sweaty piece of hair behind the detective’s ear. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and gave Alex a weak smile. “Am I sick enough for you Danvers?” She asked in a gravely voice.

 

Alex nodded. “I’d say this qualifies.”

 

“Good, I really wasn’t up for having my ass kicked.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s get you up. As comfy as that couch is, I think you’ll be better off in your bed.”

 

Maggie nodded tiredly and lifted her arm up for Alex to grab. Alex pulled her up gently and Maggie shuffled away with Alex close on her heels.

 

Once in her room, the detective fell unceremoniously into her bed, and immediately began to fall back asleep. Alex made her way into the ensuite bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, before soaking it in cool water and wringing it out.

 

As gently as she could, she sat on the edge of Maggie’s bed and placed the washcloth on her girlfriend’s burning forehead. Maggie moaned sleepily at the sudden coolness. “Shhh. Go back to sleep.” She said softly.

 

When she was sure that Maggie was asleep, Alex returned to the kitchen and started emptying the bags that she brought. There were several boxes of tissues, three different flavors of Gatorade, two bags of cough drops, and multiple bottles of cold medication.

 

***

 

Two hours later, Alex was sitting on Maggie’s couch, completely absorbed in an episode of _Cutthroat Kitchen_ when she heard footsteps coming towards her. “Will you look at that,” She said, turning to face her bedraggled girlfriend. “You’re still alive.” Maggie flipped off Alex before sitting down and cuddling into her side. “Are you feeling any better?" Alex asked.

 

Maggie nodded.

 

“That's good. Can I get you anything?"

 

"No, I'm okay right now, but I did see the pile of stuff you left in the kitchen. You’re pretty well prepared for somebody that didn’t think I was actually sick.”

 

Alex shrugged. “I can't help it. I've been prepared for pretty much anything since the day that Kara joined my family.”

 

“That’s why I keep you around.” Maggie said with teasing smirk.

 

Alex shook her head and kissed Maggie’s forehead, noting that it was cooler than it was before she went to her room. "Yeah yeah. Whatever you say Sawyer.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that, if you guys want me to write a new story in place of this one, let me know in the comments below.   
> ~RoseWilliams15


	22. Christmas is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie do Christmas things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware that this chapter does not have a plot and is just an excuse for me to write fluff. I did learn something: where is Nebraska and that it could snow there. i come from a big city so snow is not a big thing for me. I've seen it but it's awful here. Snow is always disappointing. Sorry if this chapter is a little late; I finished watching the Legen of Korra today and I was dying of feelings  
> Rheah

Snow was not rare in National City. Maybe because it wasn’t really snow. Maggie had grown up accustomed to Nebraska and its white and shining snow, and not to brown and muddy puddles recovered by salt that National City dared to call snow.

“Do you wanna build a snowman Alex?”  She was bored, the police station had given her a few days off for the holidays that she could spend with her girlfriend.

“Go away Maggie. Please don’t actually I need help with the icing. I’m trying to make cinnamon biscuits with my mom recipe but I’m terrible at cooking.”

“It’s probably because you always forget to turn off the oven and let them burn.”

“That’s not true! It happened like three of ten times.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow while stealing two cookies from the plate. She would never admit, even under torture, that she actually liked Alex’s cooking. Even when it was burnt. Alex was more important than food; she was really smitten.

“Come on, let it go and come sing with me.”

“Christmas songs? That’s your idea of fun?” Alex smiled wickedly following her girlfriend in the living room.

“What Christmas thing do you want to do? We have the tree, the biscuits, thanks to you. And we can’t go outside play in the snow because I can’t call mud snow.”

“Play? In the snow? How old are you Maggie?”

“You’re never too old to make snow angels.”

“When you grow up with Kara, yes. Every time it snowed she dragged me outside to build things. The following morning I always woke up with a cold.”

“So, you don’t like winter?”

“That’s not what I said! It’s just…”

“Oh, the big bad Alexandra Danvers doesn’t like building snowman. Wait till your coworkers hear about it.” Maggie said, laughing and poking Alex’s nose.

“Hey! And stop poking my nose, what are you three?”

“Someone is grumpy today. What’s going on?” Maggie forced Alex to sit down with her on the couch. “Talk. I’ll be your therapist.”

“I don’t understand why everyone is so excited about Christmas? I mean, I like Christmas things; like that sweater you bought me, which I obviously love because you have perfect taste. But why?”

“I don’t know. There is obviously the religious side but I think it has become a time of peace and joy. People are trying to be generous and help others; to be reunited with their families; to sing ridiculous songs because it’s okay everyone does it. Christmas helps you to be your true self. Except if you live with a narrow-minded family but that’s another subject.”

“Are you trying to sell me Christmas? Like, to you want us to go and take pictures with Santa Claus?”

“I knew you would say yes! Come on, grab you coat and, let’s go!”

“I didn’t say… Never mind.” Alex stood up and followed Maggie’s footsteps. She was already long gone, searching the house for her keys or something, whistling _Jingle Bells_. Alex was living with a five years old who had a bad influence on her. That was why she was humming _All I want for Christmas is you._ Not because it was her favorite Christmas song. Alex Danvers don’t like Christmas songs. Everyone at the DEO knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes those were intended Frozen references, sorry. See you tomorrow for RoseWilliams15 last day


	23. Merry Christmas Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie celebrate their first Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my last chapter. Enjoy!

Alex was sitting on her couch, scrolling through the pictures that she had taken on her phone that day. The first was a picture of Kara and Eliza laughing in the kitchen. The next was Kara grinning ear to ear after she opened her present from Alex, which was a pair of pajama pants that was covered with pictures of pot stickers. 

With a smile, Alex set down her phone and picked up her glass of eggnog and her tv remote. As she took a sip of the thick liquid, she turned her tv on and surfed through the channels for something that would pique her interest. About five minutes into her search, someone knocked on her door. There was only two people that would show up at her apartment at this hour, and one of them had a key, so Alex opted to leave her gun where it was sitting on her coffee table. 

Upon opening the door, Alex was met with a flushed face Maggie who was wearing a hideous Christmas themed sweater and holding a carefully wrapped present under her arm. “Merry Christmas Danvers.” She said with a smile. 

“Merry Christmas Maggie.” Alex said pulling Maggie into a kiss before taking a step back into her apartment and ushering her girlfriend inside. “Not to take away from the moment,” Alex said as she closed her door. “But what are you doing here? I thought you were leaving Nebraska tomorrow morning.” 

“That was the plan, after I celebrated with my parents this afternoon, there wasn’t really anything keeping me there so I decided to change my flight and come surprise you. I also couldn’t wait to see your face when you opened your present.” 

“Well then, it’s gotta be one hell of a present if you flew across the country just to give it to me sixteen hours early.” Alex teased. 

“Why don’t you open it and see for yourself.” Maggie countered. 

“Alright there Detective Smartass, give me a second, I need to grab your present.” Alex disappeared into her bedroom and came out with a brightly wrapped box that was just over five feet long. “Couch?”

Maggie nodded and made her way over. The girls exchanged presents and watched each other for a moment without moving. Maggie pointed to the present that she had just given Alex. “You go first.” 

Without needing any further invitation, Alex ripped into the present and opened the box that was below the thin layer of paper. She sucked in a sharp breath and slowly removed a leather jacket from the box. She looked it over several times before looking up at Maggie. “T-this is identical to my jacket that got destroyed. How did you…?”

Maggie glanced down at the couch. “After you told me how much that jacket meant to you, I called Kara to see if she remembered where she had gotten it, which, luckily, she did and then I had to track down the seller because the company shut down soon years ago. But, he still had a few jackets laying around that he never sold and here we are.” She said with a shy smile, the one that she only got when she was around Alex. 

Alex pulled her into a tight hug. “This is by far the best gift you could have given me.” She said into Maggie’s hair. 

Maggie chuckled and pulled away. “Told you you’d like it.” 

“Alright, your turn.”

Maggie set to work opening her present. After a moment, she pulled a pool cue out of the box. “Oh my god Alex, didn’t. This has my name on it.” She said with a laugh.

“I know.” Alex smirked. “I thought that if you had your own personal cue you would actually stand a chance at beating me.” 

“I can use all the luck I can get in that department.” Maggie leaned forward and captured Alex’s lips in a soft kiss. “I love it, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, that's all from me. Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback over these last few weeks. You guys are amazing. As always, please leave a comment and a kudos if you can and feel free to stop by and say hi to me on tumblr http://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please enjoy the finale of "A Very Sanvers Christmas" tomorrow, written by Rheah. 
> 
> ~RoseWilliams15


	24. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Merry Christmas to all if you who celebrate Christmas. And happy other things for the others.First of all thank you for always being there throughout the chapters. Your nice comments always put me in a good mood. I don't know if I could have done that without the amazing Rosewilliams15 so thank you for motivating to write again. I've come a long way from where I was last year. And all the heartbreaks we suffered in 2016 were a bit healed by Sanvers. Joyeux Noël!  
> Rheah

Alex was fixing her hair and lipstick in front of the mirror. Kara had invited her and Maggie to her annual Christmas dinner. She had come a long way from last year but the one thing she was the most grateful for was Maggie. She had helped her to embrace who she really was and had given her to possibility to love and be loved. Kara had been great too. But it was Kara, she would never love someone more than her and losing her would destroy her entire universe. Her love for Maggie was different but still powerful. She didn't feel the need to protect Maggie like Kara. She wanted to shield her but not in fraternal way. Her love for Maggie was a whirlwind of feelings and sensations. The warmth in her chest when they were together, the worries that were oppressing her chest when she was away on a dangerous mission, the happiness, the sadness, tje anger, the relief. The love burning in their heart.  
  
Life was too short; they both led perilous and exciting lives that could end in a second. Every Christmas could be the last; some lasted long enough to see it, some did not. That meant enjoying every hours, minutes, seconds they were given.   
  
After Krypton's explosion Kara grew accustomed to Earth's weird celebrations such as Christmas. She had felt her duty to hold the party at her home every year for her friends and family. And Kara was doing something, she was always trying to achieve perfection.   
  
"It's us!" Alex closed her sister's door, holding Maggie's hand with one hand and carrying an enormous bag of gifts in the other. "And we've brought alcohol." She said, getting a bottle out of the bag.  
  
"Alex! You didn't have to." Kara answered trying to hide it somewhere. No way she would let her sister drink that entire bottle. Or her sister and her girlfriend.  
  
She didn't see Maggie sneakingly recovering it and then addressing Alex a victory gesture.   
"Come on. Let's drink to us." A man entered the room leaving the counter he was hidden behind. Yes, Alex still scared him.  
"Hey Winn! Nice to see you."  
  
He opened the bottle of champagne sending the cork in the couch.   
"I'm a bit out of practice but here it is." He said, trying to pour the liquid in the glasses quickly enough to avoid to stain the tablecloth with froth.   
  
They finally all took their rightful place at the table. Kara had spent a lot of time to make her guests happy and it worked: the food was delicious, adapted to everyone's taste. She had turned her living room into Santa Claus' house: Christmas trees and a lot, a lot, of decorations, garlands and early misletoe.  
Once everyone was full, they sat on the carpet almost cuddling, a bit drunk. And really drunk for Maggie and Alex who had held a drinking competition that Kara had been unable to prevent.   
  
Maggie was sitting on Alex's laps, her head against the other's chest.  
"Honey, I think I'm sick." Maggie never used pet names usually. She certainly wasn't well.   
"Have you seen the quantity of food you've eaten?" Alex rolled her eyes  
"You know what could make me feel better? My adorable girlfriend taking care of me." She ticked Alex's foot. "Please."  
"You know what you really need? Someone sober taking us home."  
"So your apartment is our home now." Maggie said straightening her back which made Alex shift her position.  
"I didn't mean to assume... You've been spending a lot of time at my place.."  
  
Maggie put her finger on Alex's lips to shush her. "I was just teasing you. I like seeing you all flustered by our relationship."  
  
"It's not that". Alex checked her watch. "It's over midnight, so I guess I can say: Merry Christmas Maggie." She rolled on her back to get a small package from under the tree."Here open it."  
  
Maggie warily open it to find a key.   
"Alex? Is that what I think is?"  
"The key to my heart?"  
"Smooth. My detective skills allow me to conclude that it must be your apartment' key."  
"I knew I picked a smart one."  
"Alex, it's a big thing."  
"It is? I love you that's all I know."  
"I love you too. And Merry Christmas to you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to everyone who has decided to read at least one word of it. I love you all and I'm so happy


End file.
